defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Rucarth
Biography Death. A tall noble man was holding a scroll open between his arms, reading it loudly to the small gathered crowd, middle of the town of Andorhall on a sunday morning. "Rucarth Corpen, for the murder of your own sister, father and mother you have been sentenced to death by hanging, this is by the law ...and justice. Any last words?" Rucarth moved his head slightly, he was standing on the wooden complex used for hanging, he had the rope around his neck already. He whispered; "I'm innocent." The noble man nodded to the undertaker. And the crowd started cheering. There was darkness, there was nothing. Then came the nightmares. It felt like hell, no... worse. It felt like i was ripped apart over and over again, untill i no longer cared. I was forever in pain, forever in darkness. All this felt like ten lifetimes... but it ended, as fast as my neck snapped on that hanging. There was air, there was light, so much light in the tomb so much.... There was no noises, nothing. It was almost too much to bear. He crawled in to the darkest corner he could find. Father's last wish. The grey wooden door looked like it hadn't been used for years. Covered mostly in spiderweb, only adding more to the miserable sight was the large rusted handle. He stood there staring at the sight. Tempted to turn around and go away he grabbed the handle and pulled the heavy door open. A cutting screathing sound from the opening surely made any residents aware that someone was coming. A torch on the dark hallway flickered wildly. With firm and heavy steps he walked in, closing the door behind him and the torch calmed down. Without the torch, you would not believe that someone could live there. The hallway was dusty, some pieces of wood and a few branches here and there. Faint light was revealed at the end of the hallway through a doorway. He started walking towards it. There fireplace was the source of the light, all the books and the small round tables made the room seem very small. The wall was decorated with some old framed pictures and above the fireplace was a shield with two swords. The crest on the shield was blackened with ash so that you could not recognize the crest that it was bearing. Infront of the fireplace facing it was a rather large wooden chair, there was a hooded man sitting on it, having not said a single word yet."Father?" Rucarth broke the silence with a faint voice that was almost a whisper. "Son? Is that you?" the man finally spoke with a deep but very tired voice. "I was under the impression, son... that you had chosen to leave this place forever." Rucarth walked to the man, next to the fireplace kneeling before him, his sword on his side. He looked up at his father. despite his father being rotten all over the face he looked very old... and very tired."Father, i have failed. I could not find her. Not even her grave... nothing." his voice was shaking faintly as if he had been waiting to say it for a long time. "Would have you returned here if you did?" Rucarth did not answer, but merely looked at him with his typical crude expression hiding any emotion that was left in him. "My son, i am weak and i will be gone soon from this horrific playground that you call an unlife. Why would you not let me be here in my thoughts to the end of my days. You only bring me painfull memories and i have nothing to give you. ""Father, i don't know what i should do anymore. I cannot find her, and i have no hate left for the scourge ...and the humans, i cannot even say it... And what purpose it to have only that? It is nothing... I-.." His father raised his bony hand slightly and Rucarth cut his speech short. "You have given up then, son?" His father sounded angry but very weak. Rucarth looked down in shame and nodded very slowly, perhaps to himself only. "Son, you may not see it. But there is still much in this world for you, you are still young somewhere under that rot."Rucarth kept looking down; "She's gone, forever. I know, she has to understand-... you have to understand father it is pointless!" There was a moment of silence, few cracks from the wood that was burning in the fireplace. His father whispered with a weak voice: "She would never forgive you if you gave up now. Nor would i." Rucarth felt angered by this raw comment."We were never meant to be like this, father, we are nothing but abominations, monsters!" Rucarth looked up as his father did not respond."Father?" He has never seen his father in such a peacefull state, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping calmly on the chair. He knew his father would never to speak to him again. Only the sound of the fireplace was softly disrupting the silence of the room. Now he had nothing left. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Males Category:Warriors